Effective and sustainable strategies are needed to increase awareness and use of NCI's Cancer Information Service (CIS) by African Americans, Hispanics, and the community organizations that serve them. We propose an intervention that builds upon CIS's Partnership Program and is modeled after an established and widely used NCI resource, the Clinical Trials Education Series. Partnership Program coordinators in St. Louis, MO and the Lower Rio Grande Valley (LRGV) in Texas will provide community organizations with new CIS resources designed specifically for African Americans (in St. Louis) and Hispanics (in LRGV) that are to be created for the study. Like the Clinical Trials Education Series, this intervention will provide a wide range of resources for community organizations to use internally and distribute to community members to increase awareness and use of CIS. Our approach extends the model by customizing these cancer information resources by population, community, and to specific partner organizations. Effectiveness of the intervention will be determined by examining pre- to post-intervention changes in awareness and use of CIS resources by community organizations and by calls to 1 -800-4-CANCER by African Americans in St. Louis and Hispanics in LRGV. Call volume in the two intervention areas will be compared to race/ethnicity-specific call volume in two comparison communities, Kansas City, MO and El Paso, TX, respectively. Increasing access to and use of cancer information by minority and medically underserved populations is one of four priorities in the CIS Research Agenda, which specifically calls for testing community-based strategies to address this need. Because the intervention is highly integrated within current CIS structure and practices, this approach can be readily adopted if research evidence establishes its effectiveness. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]